daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Billie Reed
Billie Holiday Reed (formerly Brady) is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. Created by writer Sheri Anderson, Billie's story-lines focus on everyday life in the fictional town of Salem. Billie did not know her mother was Kate Roberts until a court hearing after being accused of murdering her father Curtis Reed. Billie's relationship with Bo Brady was famous to the character, and was a key reason she became such a popular character. The two share one daughter, Chelsea Brady. Casting The role of Billie Reed was originated by actress Lisa Rinna. She first aired on September 18, 1992. After three years, Rinna vacated the role on September 28, 1995. The show recast the role, which led to Krista Allen assuming the role from September 6, 1996 to November 5, 1999. When Allen vacated the role, rumors arose that ex-Port Charles actress Julie Pinson would claim the role of Billie. However, Rinna was announced to reprise the role for a short-term stint. Rinna returned to the role in July 2002 and once again vacated in January 2003. In 2004, two years following the online rumors, Pinson was hired into the role. She accepted after Rinna declined to return to the show. Pinson debuted as Billie on September 13, 2004 and vacated the role four years later on February 5, 2008. In 2011, it was announced that Rinna would reprise the role of Billie and returned on March 9, 2012. In August 2012, it was confirmed by Huffington Post that Rinna would once again leave the series to develop a panel-focused talk show. Rinna taped her final episode on October 9 and her final episode aired on Wednesday January 30, 2013. Rinna returned to the role for a short stint from February 13–22, 2018. Storylines |-|1992–99= When Curtis takes the children, he changes their names to prevent Kate from finding them. All that is known is that her original surname was Brown. Also, Billie and Chelsea once reside at 890 Whitley Street in Salem, USA (zip code 06642). The mother and daughter now move into Billie's brother, Lucas Roberts' apartment after Bonnie Lockhart throws them out after her son Patrick Lockhart goes to prison and Conner Lockhart returns to town. Despite being evicted from this apartment, by Victor, Billie continues to live in it, until leaving for London. Chelsea moves in with Bo and Hope, after learning of Nick and Billie's one-night stand. Billie Reed first comes to Salem in 1992 as a professional singer, but her cocaine addiction ruins that opportunity. Billie believes her father is dead and has never known her mother. Her only relative in Salem is her brother Austin Reed. Luckily, Carrie Brady befriends her and gives Billie a place to stay. It took a while before Billie can get clean and rid her life of past demons. Eventually, Billie decides to turn her life around and starts her own cosmetics company, Countess Wilhelmina. Kate Roberts buys out Countess Wilhelmina to spite Billie. Later that year, Billie befriends Tony DiMera. He brings up 49% of Titan Industries and then brings Billie in to run the Countess Wilhelmina division. Billie's father Curtis Reed, who had been presumed dead, returns. Curtis, who got Billie addicted to drugs as a young girl and raped her, is eventually murdered in Nov 1993, and Billie is arrested for killing him. However, Billie refuses to tell Bo Brady how she knows Curtis and she makes her brother, Austin, keep quiet. Billie thinks that if Bo learns the truth, he won't love her. Nevertheless, Bo falls in love with Billie during the trial and is determined to prove that she is innocent. Billie and Austin are both shocked when they learn Kate was married to Curtis Reed. Eventually Billie admits that Curtis is her father. Stefano DiMera had killed Curtis in self-defense and framed Billie. Billie is let go and Bo tells her that he loves her no matter what. Billie and Austin are also reunited with Kate, the mother they thought abandoned them. Kate tells them that Curtis had taken them from her and she believed they had all been killed in a car crash. In May 1994 Bo and Billie discover a woman named Gina who looks just like Bo's first wife, Hope. She has no memories of her past and Bo is convinced there is no way Hope could have survived the explosion all those years ago. Bo and Billie become engaged Dec 1994 Bo and Billie try to marry in Jan 1995, but the "Desecrator" struck and a falling chandelier almost kills them. They try again, but learn that they could not marry if there was any chance that Gina could be Hope. In order to help them, Gina signs a paper declaring that Hope is dead and Bo and Billie are finally married in Feb 1995. Gina opens a puzzle box and is proven to be Hope Brady, Bo's wife. Bo and Hope get a divorce so Billie and Bo can marry legally. But soon after the divorce papers are signed, Billie realizes that Bo is still in love with Hope, his one true love, so she leaves Salem in September 1995 to let them be together as a family with their son. Billie returns a year later in September 1996 and moves into the Kiriakis Mansion. She begins to date Franco Kelly, which upsets Bo, who is now getting ready to remarry Hope. Bo insists Franco is dangerous, but Hope accuses him of being jealous. The night before Bo and Hope's wedding, Bo gets caught in the middle of a massive storm and ends stranded on an island with Billie. Desperate to make it to his wedding, Bo tried to swim to shore, but almost drowned. Billie rescues him and helps him back to the cabin. Bo was in a hypodermic state, so help his get warm, Billie strips all their clothing and snuggled close to Bo. Hope, looking for Bo, arrived in time to witness the close encounter and jumped to the wrong conclusion. Upset, she calls off the wedding, much to Bo's despair, and he vows to get Hope back. Billie soon discovered that Bo was going undercover in an effort to expose and bring down drug lord J.L. King in Feb 1997. Billie gets in over her head with JL King and was forced to play along as Bo’s girlfriend or risk Bo getting killed. They were also forced to keep up their ruse in front of Hope, otherwise their cover would be blown. Bo reminds Billie that he only sees her as a friend and Hope is the only woman he loves. Bo and Billie were forced to travel to Rome with King, where he had arranged a wedding for them to test them. Coincidentally, Hope and Franco were also in Rome during that time and King invited them to the ceremony. To prove loyalty to JL, Bo agreed. The wedding went off without a hitch, to Billie’s delight and Hope’s devastation. (June 1997) King was arrested in Rome soon afterwards. One of his goons, Max, kidnapped Billie and tied her to a bed where he injected her with heroin and other drugs. While under the influence, she saw visions of her dead father Curtis, who tormented her. Bo found Billie and saved her from becoming hooked on drugs again. Bo, believing Hope had moved on and no longer loved him anymore, made love to Billie. As a result of their lovemaking, Billie discovered she was pregnant (Jan 1998). Despite Billie’s pregnancy and his commitment to be there for the baby, he still longed for Hope and told Billie this. Billie taunted Hope about her and Bo being lovers in Rome, even though she knew Bo really only loved Hope. Hope began looking for her missing years as Gina and Bo started helping her. Bo and Hope begin to reconcile. When she was around five months into her pregnancy, she followed Bo and Hope to New Orleans and was accosted by two young men. As a result, Billie went into premature labor and gave birth to a stillborn daughter, whom she named Georgia. (summer 1998) She buried her daughter in the swamp. She then faked a fall after a fight with Hope and blamed Hope for her miscarriage. The guilt Hope had about Billie losing her baby kept Bo and Hope apart. Bo was there for Billie during the loss of their daughter, but still told her that Hope was the one he loved and wanted to build a future with, not Billie. Billie was outraged. Then everyone found out she had lied about the miscarriage and Bo would have nothing to do with her (fall 1998). He kept trying to win back Hope (and eventually succeeded). Billie stayed in Salem a little longer, and dated Roman Brady. After then being rejected by Nicholas Alamain, who was in love with Kate, she decided she had enough of Salem and moved back to Paris in Oct 1999. |-|2002–08= Hope's disdain for Billie only grew over time. When Billie returns to Salem in 2002 and joins the police force, it only gets worse. Billie swears her motives are pure and not to create more trouble for Bo and Hope. She has a short-lived relationship with Jack Deveraux that never really gets off the ground. However her real reason for returning is to cause more problems for Bo and Hope. She assists Larry Welch in kidnapping Hope and Zack because she believes Larry is working for the ISA. However, she can't stand seeing what this was doing to Bo and when she goes to stand up against Larry, he shoots her. Fortunately she survives and leaves Salem when she is released from the hospital in early 2003 to join the ISA in London. When the Salem stalker murders began she has a message for Bo saying she knows who the killer is but she goes missing along that same time. When Bo helps rescue the victims of the Salem Stalker, he bumps into Billie on the mysterious island. Together they help rescue the others, and upon their return to Salem, Billie makes the shocking discovery that their daughter Georgia, who she thought had died in childbirth, is still alive. In fact, she is Chelsea Benson, one of Abby Deveraux's friends. When Chelsea's adoptive parents are killed in a car accident, Billie reveals the truth and has Chelsea move in with her. Hope is not thrilled by yet another link between Billie and Bo, but tries to remain supportive. However, when Bo and Hope's son Zack is killed in a car accident, everyone soon learns that Chelsea was the driver, and thus responsible. Billie is desperate to protect Chelsea and Bo is torn between the two women in his life. At one point, Chelsea manipulates Billie into making it appear that Bo has slept with her in a hotel and arranges for Hope to discover this truth. Billie deeply regrets this and admitted to it in court when Hope tries to divorce Bo. Billie has repeatedly stated she believes Bo and Hope belong together and will not try to get back with Bo, against Chelsea's wishes. Recently, she finds herself involved with another man who is not exactly available: Steve "Patch" Johnson. Steve feels very pressured by Kayla's hopes that he will remember their past, and he rebels by starting to see Billie. While she is drunk, she has sex with Nick Fallon, who has developed strong feelings for her daughter Chelsea. Her falls from the wagon didn't last long. She makes amends with Chelsea and is working at Salem University as head of security. She uses her connections to help her younger half brother Philip Kiriakis find his missing son, Tyler. She works on finding the campus rapist. Unknown to her, Ford Decker is already dead. Billie leaves town in the wake of the death of Ford Decker. Victor gives her a job at Titan in England, after she is fired from the university. Billie is in a car accident, and has to have her mom, Kate and her daughter, Chelsea come over to London to help her recover. Chelsea stays with Billie while Kate goes back home. Chelsea then returns home to Salem and reunites with Max. They get engaged and leave the show with the storyline of living in London with Billie, helping her to get better. |-|2012-13= In March 2012, a fully recovered Billie came to Salem, seemingly to help her mom run Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics. However, it was soon revealed that Billie was back working for the ISA and was assigned to get information on Stefano. Billie convinced her mom to let her move into the DiMera Mansion. But, Stefano was actually working as a CIA informant, so her investigation came to a halt. And, when Stefano and Kate's relationship fell apart, Billie stayed in town to support her mom and work with her at Mad World Cosmetics. But Billie and Kate eventually grew apart. Frustrated with Kate's scheming, Billie decided to take a new job in Europe. But, she made peace with Kate before she left. On May 22, 2013, Kate asked Gabi if she took pictures of Arianna, since her great-aunt, Billie, wanted to see her. Billie couldn't attend Will or Bo`s funeral. |-|2018= On February 13, Billie returns to Salem and is first seen waiting for Kate in the DiMera Mausoleum. She tells Kate she has returned to Salem for her since her husband, Andre DiMera, had been murdered. Billie suggests she and Kate go for coffee and catch up. Later, Billie and John, her ISA partner, back up at the DiMera Mausoleum. She gives him a syringe and tells him to finish then job. On February 16, Billie visits Steve Johnson, who is in the hospital from poisoning. Later, she saves John by shooting a fellow ISA agent. On February 19, Billie is disposing the body, she runs into their boss Pamela Van Damm. Bills says she returned to Salem to offer moral support for her mother since her mother’s husband had died. Pamela wondered who was in the bag, and doubted it was Billie’s late stepfather. Pamela knew it was the ISA agent that has been handling John, so Billie pulled a gun on Pamela, and told her it was over. Billie said John was administering the antidote to Steve, and Billie gathered enough dirt on Pamela to have her fired and arrested. on February 20, Billie is found by Will and Paul, after being shot by Pamela, and she is hospitalized. Billie leaves town again on February 22, 2018. Maladies and Injuries *Shot by her former boss, Pamela Van Damm 19, 2018 Crimes Committed *Forged John Black's name on a check *Went to trial for killing Curtis Reed *Guilty of aiding and abetting a fugitive Larry Welch *Slept with Bo knowing that he thought she was Hope *Claimed that she was driving the car that killed Zack Brady to protect Chelsea *Shot and killed an ISA agent who was about to kill John Black 2018 Gallery Bo and Billie.jpg Bo and Billie2.jpg Bo and Billie3.jpg Bo and Billie4.jpg Bo and Billie5.jpg Bo and Billie6.jpg Roberts Family2.jpeg Billie shot.png Billie’s got a gun.png Billie returns 2018.jpeg Category:Roberts Family Category:Females Category:Reed Family Category:Love Interests of Bo Brady Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s